codfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Retaliation: Endgame
Retaliation: Endgame is an MMOFPS game developed by Prime Studios and published by DESI. It follows the style of Planetside 2. Overview Endgame follows the style of Planetside 2, a futuristic MMOFPS. Characters can be customized via unlockable headgear, camouflage schemes and decals. Ethnic features, gender, and voice can also be customized. Loadouts can be customized over 5 separate class slots, each with varying gear and weapons. Weapons can be customized with attachments. Vehicles can be spawned and customized with upgrades, alternate weapons, optics, camo schemes and decals. Players can fight in a three-way conflict as one of three factions: the United States Army, the Russian Ground Forces, or the People's Liberation Army. Players fight for control of islands in the North Pacific, each with varying terrain, climates, weather. Various facilities on each of the islands serve certain purposes. Infantry Classes Overview *'Engineer' - The Engineer is armed with a Carbine or Shotgun and multiple tools, including a Repair Torch and Deployable Heavy Weapons. *'Assault' - The Assault is armed with a Carbine or shotgun, an Explosive Device, and a Rocket Launcher. *'Combat Medic' - The Combat Medic is armed with an Assault Rifle or shotgun, a Defibrillator, and a First Aid Kit. *'Support' - The Support is armed with an LMG or Assault Rifle and an Ammo Box. *'Marksman' - The Marksman is armed with a Sniper Rifle or SMG and a Motion Sensor Device or Tracer Gun. All classes also have a Sidearm slot and a Cross-Kit slot. Engineer *Weapon Slot: Faction Specific Carbine or Shotgun *Utility Slot 1: Repair Torch *Utility Slot 2: Deployable MMG, Deployable Mortar Tube, or Deployable ATGM. Assault *Weapon Slot: Faction Specific Carbine or Shotgun *Utility Slot 1: Faction Specific Rocket Launcher, AT Launcher, SAM Launcher, or Grenade Launcher *Utility Slot 2: C4 Explosive, Anti-Tank Mines or Anti-Air Mines Combat Medic *Weapon Slot: Faction Specific Assault Rifle or Shotgun *Utility Slot 1: Defibrillator Kit *Utility Slot 2: First Aid Kit Support *Weapon Slot: Faction Specific LMG or Assault Rifle *Utility Slot: Ammo Box Marksman *Weapon Slot: Faction Specific Sniper Rifle or SMG *Utility Slot: Motion Sensor Device or UV Tracer Pistol Vehicles All weapons listed have separate names and appearances for each faction but are for the most part identical. Main Battle Tanks (MBTs) Seats two people; a driver and a gunner. Includes the T-99 UCP (RU), MBT3000 (CN), and M1A3 Abrams (US). *Primary Weapon Slot (Driver): HEAT Cannon (Default), AP Sabot Cannon, HE Cannon, Guided HEAT Cannon, Canister Shell Cannon *Secondary Weapon Slot (Gunner): Multi-Purpose HMG (Default), Anti-Infantry MMG, Anti-Air Minigun, Anti-Tank Recoilless Rifle, Automatic Grenade Launcher *Utility Slot: Active Defense System, IR Smoke, Reactive Armor Panels, Adaptiv IR Cloaking, Fire Extinguisher Armored Personnel Carriers (APCs) Seats eight people; a driver, gunner, and 6 passengers. Includes the Stryker APC (US), the ZSD-89 (CN), and the BTR-80 (RU). *Weapon Slot (Gunner): HMG (Default), Automatic Grenade Launcher, HEAT Cannon, Anti-Air Cannon, TOW missile, Heavy Autocannon *Utility Slot: Active Defence System, IR Smoke, Slat Armor Panels, Adaptiv IR Cloaking, Fire Extinguisher Medium Transport Vehicles (MUVs) Seats four people; a Driver, gunner, and two passengers. Includes the HMMWV (US), EQ2050 (CN), and GAZ-2975 (RU). *Weapon Slot (Gunner): Anti-Infantry MMG, Multi-Purpose HMG (Default), Anti-Air Minigun, TOW Missile, Automatic Grenade Launcher *Utility Slot: IR Smoke, Slat Armor Panels, Adaptiv IR Cloaking, Upgraded Fuel Injector (Turbo), Fire Extinguisher Light Transport Vehicles (LTVs) Seats three people: A driver and two passengers. Includes the Growler ITV (US), KAMAZ 4x4 (RU), BJ-212 (CN). *Weapon Slot: No Weapon (Default)*, Anti-Infantry MMG *Utility Slot: IR Smoke, Adaptiv IR Cloaking, Upgraded Fuel Injector (Turbo), Fire Extinguisher *When 'No Weapon' is equipped for the weapon slot, the gunner will instead sit in the rear of the vehicle with his infantry weapons. Attack Helicopters Seats Two People; a pilot and gunner. Includes the WZ-10 (CN), the Mi-28 Havoc (RU), and the AH-64 Apache (US). *Primary Weapon Slot (Pilot): Rocket Pods (Default), Laser-Guided AGM, AA Missiles, Medium Autocannon *Secondary Weapon Slot (Gunner): Automatic Grenade Launcher, Medium Autocannon, Heavy Autocannon, Light Autocannon (Default), TOW Missile *Utility Slot: IR Flares, Chaff Dispenser, Fire Extinguisher, Adaptiv IR Cloaking Transport Helicopters Seats 12 people; a pilot, 3 gunners, and 8 passengers. Includes the Z-8 (CN), the Mi-17 Hip (RU), and the CH-53 Super Stallion (US). *Primary Weapon Slot (Starboard Gunner): Automatic Grenade Launcher, HMG (Default), Minigun, AT Recoilless Rifle *Secondary Weapon Slot (Port Gunner): Automatic Grenade Launcher, HMG (Default), Minigun, AT Recoilless Rifle *Tertiary Weapon Slot (Tail Gunner): Automatic Grenade Launcher, HMG (Default), Minigun, AT Recoilless Rifle *Utility Slot: IR Flares, Chaff Dispenser, Fire Extinguisher, Adaptiv IR Coating Strike Fighters Seats one person, the pilot. Includes the F-22 Raptor (US), the Shenyang J-31 (CN), and the Sukhoi PAK-FA (RU). *Primary Weapon Slot: Medium Autocannon (Default), AP Rotary, HE Rotary *Secondary Weapon Slot: Rocket Pods, AA Missile, Anti-Radiation Missile, Laser-Guided AGM, Afterburner Tanks (Default), Laser-Guided Bomb *Utility Slot: Fire Extinguisher, Chaff Dispenser, IR Flares, Ejection Seat Anti-Aircraft Turrets An immobile turret that seats one person and is armed with an Anti-Air Cannon. Includes: Centurion C-RAM (US), Pantsir-S1 (RU), Shengong-II (CN). Vehicle Weapons *MMG: Anti-Infantry weapon with a high rate of fire and moderate accuracy. Includes: M240G (US), PKT (RU), Type 67 T (CN). *HMG: All-purpose weapon, though slightly more effective against infantry than against other vehicle types. with a low rate of fire and high accuracy. Includes: M2HB (US), NSV (RU), QJC-88 (CN). *Minigun: A rotary machine gun with a very high rate of fire, most effective against aircraft. Includes: M134 (US), GShG (RU), Hua Qing (CN). *AGL: An automatic grenade launcher with a low rate of fire, most effective against light armor. Includes: Mk19 (US), AGS-30 (RU), QLZ-87 (CN) *TOW Missile: A missile launcher with high damage to Armor and a moderate blast radius. Follows the user's crosshair. Includes: BGM-71 (US), Kornet (RU), HJ-8 (CN) *AT Recoilless Rifle: A rocket launcher with moderate damage to armor and a large blast radius. Includes: M3CG (US), RPG-32 Hashim (RU), Type 9M (CN) *Anti-Air Cannon: A dedicated anti-aircraft Cannon with airburst flak rounds on the Russian and Chinese versions. Includes: M167 VADS (US), ZU-23-2 (RU), Type 87 AA (CN) *Smoothbore Gun: The main armament of an MBT, with separate ammo types available for each faction's gun. Includes: M256 (US), 2A46 (RU), Type 125 (CN) *HEAT Cannon: A smoothbore gun very similar to the ones available on MBTs, but with only the HEAT shell available. Includes: M68A1 (US), 2A60 Nona (RU), D10 (CN) *Heavy Autocannon: A slow-firing cannon that deals moderate damage to armor and high damage to infantry. Includes: M242 (US), 2A42 (RU), 2A14 (CN) *Medium Autocannon: An automatic cannon that fires explosive rounds with a small blast radius. Deals moderate damage against armored targets. Available in turret form for AH gunners or in a fixed mount for jet and AH pilots. Includes: M230 (US), 2A72 (RU), Type 23 (CN) *Light Autocannon: A fast-firing, non-explosive automatic cannon. Includes: M197 (US), GSh-23 (RU), Type 145 (CN) *HE Rotary: A rotary cannon that fires explosive rounds deadly to infantry, but with little capability against armor. Includes: M61 Vulcan HE (US), GSh-6-23M HE (RU/CN) *AP Rotary: A rotary cannon that fires heavily-damaging armor-piercing rounds with no explosion. Includes: M61 Vulcan AP (US), GSh-6-23M AP (RU/CN) *Laser-Guided ATGMs: Fire-and-forget missiles that lock on and track ground targets. Includes: AGM-114 (US), 9M121 Vikhr (RU), HJ-10 (CN) *AA Missile: Air-to-Air missiles that track enemy aircaft once locked on. Includes: AIM-9 Sidewinder (US), Vympel R-73 (RU), TY-90 (CN) *Anti-Radiation Missile: A missile that locks on to enemy anti-aircraft units when fired, having the ability to lock on to enemy infantry targeting the aircraft with SAMs. Includes: AGM-88 HARM (US), Kh-58 (RU), LD-10 (CN) *Rocket Pods: Free-fire rocket pods that deal high damage to armor and infantry alike. Includes: Hydra 70 (US), S-8 (RU), Tianjian (CN) *Laser-Guided Bomb: A 500lb bomb that loosely follows the player's crosshair during its descent to the ground. Includes: GBU-16 (US), KAB-500L (RU/CN) Weapons Assault Rifles *M16A4 (US) *Mk 17 Mod 0 (US) *ACR Rifle (US) *Barrett REC7 (US) *AK-74M (RU) *AN-94 (RU) *AK-103 (RU) *AK-12 (RU) *Type 81-1 (CN) *QBZ-95 (CN) *QBZ-97 (CN) *QBZ-03 (CN) LMGs *Mk46 (US) *M27 IAR (US) *M60E4 (US) *M240B (US) *RPK-74M (RU) *RPD (RU) *PKP Pecheneg (RU) *Unified MG (RU) *QJY-88 (CN) *QBB-95 (CN) *Type 81-1 LMG (CN) *Type 67 LMG (CN) Carbines *M4A1 Carbine (US) *ACR Carbine (US) *PDR (US) *HK 416 (US) *AKS-74u (RU) *OTs-14 Groza (RU) *SR-3 Vikhr (RU) *AK-12U (RU) *QBZ-95B (CN) *QBZ-97B (CN) *QBZ-03B (CN) *Type 81-2 (CN) Shotguns *M1014 (US) *Mossberg 500 (US) *TOZ-194 (RU) *Saiga 12K (RU) *HP9-1 (CN) *QBS-09 (CN) Sniper Rifles *M2010 ESR (US) *M110 SASS (US) *SDM-R (US) *SVDS (RU) *SV-98 Sniaperskaya (RU) *VSS Vintorez (RU) *QBU-88 (CN) *JS 7.62 (CN) *AMR-2 (CN) SMGs *MP5A4 (US) *UMP45 (US) *MP7A1 (US) *PP-2000 (RU) *PP-19 Bizon (RU) *PPK-12 (RU) *QCQ-05 (CN) *Type 85 SMG (CN) *Type 79 SMG (CN) Sidearms *M9A1 (US) *P226 (US) *USP 9mm (US) *MP-443 Grach (RU) *Makarov PMM (RU) *GSh-18 (RU) *QSZ-92 (CN) *Type 54 (CN) *QSW-06 (CN) Launchers *M3 RAWS (US) *FIM-92 Stinger (US) *FGM-172 SRAW (US) *RPG-7V2 (RU) *9K38 Igla (RU) *RPG-29 (RU) *PF-89 (CN) *FN-16 (CN) *PF-98 (CN) *FN40GL (Cross-Faction) *FGM-148 Javelin (Cross-Faction) *M72 LAW (Cross-Faction) Equipment *Deployable M240G (US) *Deployable BGM-71 (US) *M19 AT Mine (US) *M18 Claymore (US) *Deployable Type 67 T (CN) *Deployable HJ-8 (CN) *Type 72NM AT Mine (CN) *Type 66 AP Mine (CN) *Deployable PKT (RU) *Deployable Kornet (RU) *TM-46 AT Mine (RU) *MON-50 AP Mine (RU) *Deployable M224 Mortar (Cross-Faction) *PMN-250 Anti-Helicopter Mine (Cross-Faction) *Defibrillator (Cross-Faction) *First Aid Kit (Cross-Faction) *Ammo Box (Cross-Faction) *UV Tracer Pistol (Cross-Faction) *Motion Sensor Device (Cross-Faction) *C4 Explosive (Cross-Faction) *Repair Torch (Cross-Faction) Accessories *Red Dot Sight: A 1x magnification red dot sight. Includes: Trijicon SRS (US), Nayvis 34 (RU), Kobra (CN). *Holographic Sight: A 2x Magnification sight. Includes: EOtech 555 (US), PK-AS (RU), PK-01 (CN) *3.4x: A 3.4x Magnification scope. Includes: M145 (US), PO3 (RU), PK-A (CN) *4x: A 4x Magnification scope. Inlcudes: Trijicon ACOG (US), PO4 (RU), PSO-1 (CN) *7x: A 7x Magnification scope. Also serves as the standard sight for most sniper rifles. Includes: BF-II (US), PKS-07 (RU), PV7 (CN) *Eliminator: A 12x magnification scope for sniper rifles. *Grenade Launcher: A Grenade Launcher that can fire multiple ammo types, such as HE FRAG, Buckshot, Smoke, and Armor-Piercing. Includes: M320 (US), GP-30 (RU), T91 (CN) *Laser Sight: Increases hipfire accuracy but can give away your position. Can be toggled off for stealth but will make you lose the accuracy benefit. *Flashlight: Illuminates the area in front of you but can give away your position. Can be turned off. *Foregrip: Decreases side-to-side recoil of the weapon when aimed down sights. *Compensator: Decreases vertical recoil of the weapon when aimed down sights. *Flash Suppressor: Decreases the noise and muzzle flash of the weapon. *Suppressor: Heavily decreases the noise and muzzle flash of a weapon and hides your minimap signature when firing, but also decreases hip accuracy and muzzle velocity of the weapon. *HV Ammo: Increases your weapon's muzzle velocity but also increases vertical recoil. *Soft Point Ammo: Increases the damage done to infantry but also decreases penetration ability and muzzle velocity. *SLAP Ammo: Increases the penetration capabilities and anti-vehicle capabiities of a weapon but decreases rate of fire by 10% and increases ADS spread. *Tracer Ammo: Makes your bullets glow, allowing for the user to more easily see where his bullets are going. Also can reveal the user's position. *Extended Magazine: Increases the number of rounds per magazine. Maps Much like Planetside 2, Endgame features very large maps that dwarf those found in other FPS games. Endgame currently has four maps: Attu Island, Kauai, Unalaska, and Oahu. Facilities In Endgame, there are multiple types of facilities that can be controlled. *Coastal Camps: These serve as the main, uncapturable bases of each faction on each map. From here, players can spawn in vehicles, assemble forces, and remain safe from enemy assault. *Garrisons: Garrisons are medium-sized areas with multiple tents, trailers, and other temporary buildings. They provide Mechanized Resource points, and Armored vehicles can spawn from them. Garrisons have vehicle resupply stations. Some garrisons also have helipads to spawn helicopters. Garrisons have Electric generators that can be overloaded and destroyed to stop the flow of resources to connected territories and facilities. Garrisons typically have 3 capture points, of which the majority must be taken to capture the base. *Airfields: Airfields are large bases with an airstrip, multiple helipads, and the ability to spawn any type of vehicle. Airfields have vehicle and aircraft resupply stations. Airfields supply airborne resource points to the team, whose flow can be severed by disabling all the generators. Airfields typically have 2 capture points; both must be held in order to capture the base. *Electric Station: Electric stations are medium-sized facilities that supply power to a region of the map that encompasses multiple territories. Electric Stations are heavily fortified: however, if crippled, it will render its entire region without power, disrupting the flow of resources. Electric stations have a single control point. Armor and helicopters can be spawned in from an Electric station, and Electric stations have aircraft and vehicle resupply stations. *Medium Facility: These are buildings of medium influence; they have aircraft and vehicle resupply stations, but only Armor can be spawned from them. Medium Facilities usually have 2-3 control points. Medium facilities supply infantry resource points to the team. *Small Facility: Small facilities are the most common and the least important of all facilities. They do not supply any resource points, and only LTVs and MUVs are available. Category:Bumblebeeprime09 Category:Games Category:Retaliation